Innocent Game My Arse!
by LeighFraserDaGreatNPowerful
Summary: A response to a challenge. All the woman of Spike's life get together and chat.Pleaz Review I am not getting any reviews. Come on I am not that bad. Anyway it's really interesting since I added some characters. Thanx have fun.
1. Innocent Game?

Innocent game my arse !!!!  
  
Title:Innocent game my arse!!!! Author:ALY-FAYNE Summary:Challenge submit---------Check the bottom of the story----------- Girls of Spike's exsistense get together.Tara and Will just got back together. Pairing:B/S duh! and maybe a few others. Disclaimer:Joss and I had this talk a million times but he still claims the characters and settings are his. Ahhhhhh well better luck next time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Teaser: Giles(OS): "Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer" 'Crush' season 5 Spike: "I'm drowning in you Summers."  
  
Spike:"I'm going to kill Dru for you." 'The Gift' season 5 Spike:"Presto no barrier."  
  
Spike:"I know that you'll never love me...I know that I am a monster...But, you treat me like a man and that's..." Scenes from 'Smashed','Wrecked'and'Gone' season 6-totally Spuffy  
  
Singing/Kissing scene in 'Once More With Feeling' season 6 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Open on the Magic Box  
  
Anya stands behind the counter giving evil glares at Xander.  
  
Xander sits at the research table with Willow, Tara, Dawn and Buffy.  
  
Willow and Tara are kissing and totally ignoring everyone else.  
  
Dawn is engrosed in her Science homework.  
  
Xander: "So Buffster...Plan's for today?"  
  
Buffy: "Demon butt kicking...I found a nest of Hylex'n demon outside the Bronze last night."  
  
Xander nods in acknowledgement and stays silent. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Wolf Howl and Opening Credits ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Night-Open on outside the Bronze  
  
Buffy is twirling a sword in her left hand and holding a battle axe hefted over her shoulder with the other.She is wearing the leather jacket Dawn had gotten... no, stolen for her birthday, and the leather skirt that she wore in 'Smashed'. Her boots were also black leather heels. The only non-black leather peice of clothing she wore was a Spike's eyes blue tank she wore under her jacket.AN: I only added about Spike's eyes color and the leather to give you a mental image  
  
Buffy turns a corner and see's a demon that is only knee high to her and is this glittery purple color with lime green nails, teeth and eyes.  
  
Buffy:"Hey! You causing trouble around here? Show me to your people and I won't hurt you too badly."  
  
Demon:"S'natler qenstew bostelap Slanar."  
  
Before Buffy knew what was going on the demon shot a big turqouise and hot pink fire ball type gate way at her and she was falling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Buffy finally landed she was in a small empty room that had no exits only a big mirror. Buffy looked around and seen she wasn't alone Drusilla,Harmony,Buffybot,Halfrek,a girl with glasses, dark brown straight hair,brown eyes wearing a red tee with a cat and flames on the chest and mini flames on the sleeves as well as torn to hell green cordaroy pants, and a woman with long dirty blond curls, brilliant blue eyes, high cheek bones that were badly bruised and wearing a Victorian high collared dress and boots sat cross-legged in a circle beside her.  
  
Hallie:"Buffy is that you?"  
  
Buffy:"Yeah! Halfrek, why are we here?"  
  
Hallie:"Beats me." Hallie shrugged as a Victorian Spike...No William popped magically into the room.  
  
William:"Hello ladies! I think you all know who I am. You have all been brought here from some sort of demon to talk about Spike and his former self who I am embodied in know. I am not really William I am a oracle of the PTB. You are all an important part of William Spike's heart and mind. That is all." and with that the William impersonater left magically in his place sat 2 young women with light auburn hair and the same blue eyes as the 2nd unidentified woman. Both wore Victorian dresses.  
  
Woman 1:" I am Beth. Actually Elizabeth Sumaner. Beth will do. I am William's older sister."  
  
Woman 2:"I am Paige Sumaner, William's younger sister."  
  
Beth:"We have brought you to well a slumber party without the slumber.The theme is my baby brother." Beth gave them an evil smirk when she seen Buffy flinch as her spidy senses went haywire.  
  
Paige:"Maybe you should explain ourselves to the Slayer, Liz."  
  
Beth:"Of course, Paigy.We are vampires from the past. We were dusted some 50 years ago and we were emotionally mutated vampires, like Spike as he goes by."  
  
Paige:"That means we still feel emotions and such. We were more succesful at showing ourselves through our half souls then dear Will."  
  
Beth:"Yes but back on track. We have Dru, Harm , B-bot, Buffy, Cecily..."  
  
Hallie:"It's Halfrek or Hallie now...not Cecily."  
  
Beth:"Right. Halfrek,Katarina..."  
  
? Woman 1:" It's Kat now,Lizziebeth."She doesn't have an accent like the others.  
  
Paige:"Ohhh really? Is Nall still around?"  
  
Kat:"Never leaves my side."  
  
Paige:"Really! You're no longer a vampire."  
  
Kat:"Shapeshifter now Cuz Paigy."  
  
Buffy:"Wait! What is with Spike's family and vampires?"  
  
? Woman 2:"Um... I am not a vampire...nor my husband...my husband and I are just dead, Miss Buffy."  
  
Kat:"Aunty Veronica,that is the Slayer she may be a bit snotty."  
  
Buffy:"Excuse me?"  
  
Kat:"You heard right. You are probably a snotty,stubborn,spoiled, over- active hell raiser... although I am more a hell raiser you'll ever be."  
  
Buffy stood and walked over to Kat and grabbed her collar, hefting her up.  
  
Paige:"People stop." Buffy backed off Kat and sat down as Kat rudely gave her a gesture with her hands.  
  
Beth:"...And now we know Mom is here so.....that is everyone."  
  
Paige:"Okay shall we get started? Let's start with pet name's and then move onto best memories.We'll start in this circle clock wise. Dru,Harm,B- bot,Mom,Hallie,Kat, and lastly Buffy."  
  
Dru:"I was his Goddess of Darkness, his Dark Princess."  
  
Harm:"I didn't have my own name... I called him Blondie bear."  
  
Kat snorted at that and Harmony gave her an evil...semi-evil glare.  
  
B-bot:"I didn't have a name and he was also name less." Her big plastic like smile faded.  
  
Veronica:"I was his Mother. I was called Mummy Sunlight as you 3 girls know." she gestured at her daughters and her neice Kat.  
  
Hallie:"I was just plain disterbed. He called me Sugar Candy."  
  
Kat full out belly laughed but was stopped when Dawn appeared beside her and knocked her onto her back.  
  
Dawn:"Sorry I am late Paige, Beth."  
  
Buffy:"Wait..."  
  
Dawn:"Anya charmed a bangle bracelet for me and I can keep in touch with them in different dimensions."  
  
Buffy:"I so gotta kill Anya."  
  
Beth:"Dawn you go then Kat and Buffy."  
  
Dawn:"Kay... I am his Nibblet,Lil'Bit. Ya know his Platelet,his snack- size."  
  
Kat:"I only remember once he called me Marshmallow and then I slugged him. Then my friend Alex met him and now he calls me Kitty-kitty-kitty."  
  
Buffy:"Don't know, don't care."  
  
B-bot:"Oh he calls you his Sun Goddess."  
  
Buffy rolls her eyes.  
  
Dawn:"Buffy don't be such a bit..."  
  
Buffy:"Finish that word and I hurt you."  
  
Dawn's turn to roll her eyes.  
  
Kat:"Dawn is it? I just met you and I like you...you got fire."  
  
Dawn:"Awesome you aren' so bad either... Spike told me about you and how much he cares for you and misses you."  
  
Kat:"Me and his best-friend..."  
  
Dawn:"Nall, yeah."  
  
Kat:"He tell you everything?...Anyway we are in Newfoundland at the moment."  
  
Dawn:"Awesome!Heard it's a nice place."  
  
Kat:"It is."  
  
Paige:"Favourite moment?"  
  
Dru:"When we kidnapped Daddy when he was all good and scary. We hurt Daddy bad."  
  
Kat:"Dru, you are slightly disterbed even for a vamp."  
  
Harm:"I liked one time one he was asleep I was drawing on his back with lipstick."  
  
B-bot:"I liked when he and I met up with Xander and Anya. We killed things."  
  
Veronica:"When he and Nall and Kat saved me from Dad...well my husband. He is kinda abusive. My baby boy... baby boy's. Nall counts for something, tied up Jackie and Kat beat him. Then that night Will told me to stand against the abuse and 5 years later I killed Jackie."  
  
Hallie:"I only remember one sweet moment...I broke his worthless heart.'You are beneath me ,William.'"  
  
Dawn:"That is just mean. I remember last summer when Buffy was gone. Spike moved in and got a summer job. He and Giles got documents saying he was my older brother and had guardianship of me. We had one whole week of eating junkfood, watching movies, no-patrolling and staying in our jamma's.The next week we went shopping and then patrolling. I majorly kick as...butt."  
  
Kat:"I remember Nall and Willy and I would always go everywhere we weren't aloud. Once we got caught in the running sawmill and had to run for it. My dress got caught on the machinery and Nall and he took 10 minutes to get me out and he made sure that we hadn't broken anything. Well then we hear the person real close so he pushes us toward the door and gets himself caught for Unc's ugly beatings which Nall, Will and I beat Unc for."  
  
Buffy:"He went through torture for Dawn and he was there when I was torn from heaven. He was the only one around who wouldn't hurt me or question me."  
  
Right then a brown haired ,green eyed male in a pair of faded baggy jeans and grey sweater appeared.  
  
Male:"Kat, what the hell happened?Mrs.Sumaner?Beth?Paigy?Cecily?The Slayer?Huh?"He also had no accent.  
  
Kat:"Nall...Shut up!It was a grrrrrrrrrrrrrltalk theme-ing on your best bud."  
  
Nall:"William?What?"  
  
Paige:"Sit down and you can join."  
  
Dawn:"You are Nall,huh?Dawn Summers his lil' sis in friend form. He talks about you and Kat. He misses you."  
  
Nall:"He never said that to me."  
  
Dawn:"Huh?"  
  
Nall:"I seen him about 3-4 years ago when Dru left him a second time."  
  
Dru:"He deserved it...He loves the Slayer."  
  
Nall sat down and turned toward Buffy and nodded knowingly.  
  
Nall:"So we talking about Spike? Like what when he grew his hair into a ponytail that long."He gestured about 10".  
  
Kat:"Oh that annoying 10" ponytail."  
  
Buffy:"Um what was that nod for?"  
  
Nall:"Oh just it seems believable if you are anything like how he described that he'd love you.Of course he said it angerly then."  
  
Buffy:"How'd he describe me?"  
  
Nall:"Oh!Feisty,tough,kind,brutal,you're own person,rule breaker,stubborn,smart,snotty at times."  
  
Dawn:"That's her in a nut-shell."  
  
Buffy:"I am not...am I?"  
  
Dawn:"You are Buff."  
  
Paige:"Um know how do you all feel about Spike?"  
  
Dru:"Disobeyed Mummy...bad boy."  
  
Harm:"He tried to stake me."  
  
B-bot:"I love Spike."  
  
Veronica:"He'll always be my little baby boy."  
  
Hallie:"He disgusts me."  
  
Dawn:"He's my big brother."  
  
Nall:"My best-friend."  
  
Kat:"No comment."  
  
Harm:"Oh tough exterior gal won't even say anything about her cousin."  
  
Kat raises an eyebrow:"No comment."  
  
Nall:"Come on Kat, we are all talking."  
  
Kat:"No comment."  
  
Nall:"I'll go out on a date with you no matter what your cousin says."  
  
Kat:"No comment."  
  
Nall:"I promise."  
  
Kat:"No commmmmmmm...... Fine.I feel like he is not only my cousin but my friend and brother and on occasion... punching bag.....and I am comfortable when he is around and Nall if you are joking about the date you are dead understand?"  
  
Nall:"No joking."  
  
Beth:"Buffy....you?"  
  
Buffy:"I hate him."  
  
Dawn:"Honestly the whole room can see through you."  
  
Kat:"Come on you'd make my cousin happy."  
  
Nall:"Kat it isn't that easy.She is afraid he'll leave her. Spike told me about Dru and Harm and Cecily never cared."  
  
Veronica:"Buffy dear. You'd be perfect for him."  
  
Joyce(OS):"He loves you Buffy."  
  
Joyce stepped out of the corner's shadows.  
  
Joyce:"I have watched this interaction and I set it up. Buffy you need to see who he is. He loves who he loves no regrets and he is faithful. He did spend forever with Dru and if she hadn't left him they'd still be together. I can see your heart Buffy and ...you love him.True?"  
  
Buffy just nodded.  
  
Joyce:"So be it." The ground shook everything went black and then cleared to in front of Spike's crypt.  
  
Spike stepped out and beside Joyce and then the room changed back to the one mirror, no exit room.  
  
Joyce:"Spike,Buffy and actually Kat has something to say too."  
  
Buffy:"I...um...I love you, Spike."  
  
Spike chuckled and ran over to Buffy and picking her up, kissing her pationatly.  
  
Spike:"Love you,my Sun Goddess."  
  
Kat cleared her throat loudly as Buffy smiled.  
  
Spike:"Hello Kat!Missed you!"  
  
Kat:"Missed you too!And I am only saying this with an audience cause they made me but, I love you Cuz."  
  
Spike smiled:"Love you too , Kat."  
  
Spike turned around to face everyone else:"And since I won't see most of you ever again."  
  
He walked up to his mother and gave her a hug and kissed her cheek. He walked over to his sister's and kissed them each on the cheek. He walked over to Joyce and hugged her while kissing her cheek. He made Kat jump by hugging her and he patted Nall on the back.  
  
Spike:"Missed you too , Nall."  
  
Nall:"Mutual, Spike."  
  
Kat:"Oh and now that we are on good grounds...Nall and I are going on a date soon."  
  
Spike:"That's alright as long as it is only 1. Just 1 bloody date.Right Nall."  
  
Nall gave Kat a death glare:"Yes Spike."  
  
Spike:"After all it is you."  
  
Buffy came up behind Spike and hugged him round the waist. Dawn came up beside her sister and friend.  
  
Dawn:"You should come visit Sunnydale sometime Kat,Nall. You could bring Alex."  
  
Kat:"And Andreia."  
  
Dawn:"Awesome."  
  
Joyce:"Goodbye all."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Next thing Buffy knew she and Spike were outside his crypt.  
  
Spike:"How long you loved me?"  
  
Buffy:"Since before I died."  
  
Spike:"I love you."  
  
Buffy:"I love you too."  
  
Dawn appeared in front of them.  
  
Dawn:"Hey"  
  
All of a sudden Kat and Nall were there.  
  
Kat:"We decided we are going to just call Alex and Andreia over."  
  
Nall:"Yeah!"  
  
They turned and exited the cemetary with Kat saying:"Now about this date...no way you are getting me in a dress."  
  
Up in the sky Joyce and Veronica looked on laughing.  
  
End~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay I lied I own Kat, Nall,Alex,Andreia,Veronica,Beth,Paige and Jackie.  
  
Challenge  
  
Spike's Women. "I challenge someone to write a short fic (or long) where all of  
  
Spike's women are grouped together in one room discussing him. It  
  
can take place in the future or in a dream, etc. but here are the  
  
conditions: 1) Spike's women include: Drusilla, Buffy, Harmony and the Buffybot.  
  
A bonus for anyone who can fit in his mother and/or Cecily.  
  
2) You must include the line, "He never said that to me."  
  
3) Spike cannot be present, or at least not until the end.  
  
4) Something must be described as being ten inches." 


	2. Innocent Song My Arse

INNOCENT SONG MY ARSE!-SEQUEL TO "INNOCENT GAME MY ARSE"  
  
Title:Innocent game my arse!!!! Author:ALY-FAYNE Summary:Challenge submit---------Check the bottom of the story----------- Girls of Spike's exsistense get together.Tara and Will just got back together. Pairing:B/S duh! and maybe a few others. Disclaimer:Joss and I had this talk a million times but he still claims the characters and settings are his. Ahhhhhh well better luck next time.I own Kat, Nall, Alexa, Andreia  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TEASER:  
  
Buffy:"I...um...I love you, Spike."  
  
Spike chuckled and ran over to Buffy and picking her up, kissing her pationatly.  
  
Spike:"Love you,my Sun Goddess."  
  
Kat cleared her throat loudly as Buffy smiled.  
  
Spike:"Hello Kat!Missed you!"  
  
Kat:"Missed you too!And I am only saying this with an audience cause they made me but, I love you Cuz." ... Spike:"Missed you too , Nall."  
  
Nall:"Mutual, Spike."  
  
Kat:"Oh and now that we are on good grounds...Nall and I are going on a date soon."  
  
Spike:"That's alright as long as it is only 1. Just 1 bloody date.Right Nall."  
  
Nall gave Kat a death glare:"Yes Spike."  
  
Spike:"After all it is you." ... Kat:"We decided we are going to just call Alex and Andreia over."  
  
Nall:"Yeah!"  
  
They turned and exited the cemetary with Kat saying:"Now about this date...no way you are getting me in a dress."  
  
Up in the sky Joyce and Veronica looked on laughing. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Kat sits up in a tree looking out at the water fall and beat up house beneath her. We see Spike come out of his crypt behind the tree and walk up behind the tree.  
  
Spike:"Kat!"  
  
Kat jumped and almost fell out of the tree.  
  
Kat:"Are you TRYING to kill me? What was so important to kill me for?Some peoples cousins."  
  
Spike:"Right! Um...Buffy and I will be at the Bronze and since you and Nall have started dating we were wondering...?"  
  
Kat:"Well it depends if Nall is down there or with the shapeshifting leader."  
  
Kat gestured to the beat up house where Nall lived.  
  
Spike:"Well go see, we leave in an hour for the 5 minute walk."  
  
Spike snorts as Kat shrugs and climbs down the cliff side. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Wolf Howl and Credits ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nall and Kat turn onto Revello drive and see the two familiar new house mates to Buffy and Dawn. Alexa Fayne Summers their missing sister and another friend Andreia Klarisse Cooper. Alexa had silky long blond hair that went just beyond her shoulders along with Buffy's green eyes. Alex was wearing a red silk japenese style dress with a black dragon stiched around it. Her shoes were strappy leather heals.Andreia had brownish red hair with dusty blond streaks that reached her mid back. Her eyes were tan behind her glasses and she wore a tie dye t-shirt and pair of loose skater pants that looked like she snatched off of Nall.  
  
Kat:"Look it's Exlax and Klarisse."  
  
Alexa:"Oh no! Don't look, Andr', it's the leader." Alex said 'Leader' snottily.  
  
Andreia:"Hey, Kat! Wassup? Oh and never call us that again."  
  
Nall:"Hey, Alex! Killer!"  
  
Alexa:"Hullo, Nall!"  
  
Kat:"What about me?"  
  
Alexa:"You don't deserve it, you called me Exlax."  
  
Kat:"So I get the silent treatment? Sweet! No more Alex chatter."  
  
Nall:"Not nice, Kat!"  
  
Buffy and Spike came out followed by Dawn and Xander as well as Willow and Tara.  
  
Dawn:"Hey, Kat, I got to date Xander...sorta."  
  
Spike:"Not something to be proud of, Niblet."  
  
Dawn:"I never said he was first choice but my big sis stole you from me."  
  
Nall chuckled at Spike's smirk.  
  
Alexa:"You guys go, Andr' and I will watch the house."  
  
Buffy:"Okay! Let's go! Andreia you watch Alexa, I don't trust her."  
  
Alexa:"Hey!" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They all entered the Bronze and headed straight for the dance floor as Buffy threw her jacket at an empty table to claim it.  
  
Everyone paired up as a slow song started. Nall and Kat, Willow and Tara, Spike and Buffy, and Xander and Dawn.  
  
Spike, ever the emotional one started flasing back his life and who he loved/loves. He looked down at the Slayer in his arms that he loved more than life itself. Then across the floor at his lil' sister figure, Dawn. So sweet, not that innocent though. He'd die for her. Then at the two most important people in his exsistence. Nall Jamie Bennford and Katarina Rydia Safarahart. His best-friend of forever and his cousin that was like a sister to him. Closer than Liz or Paigy ever was.Hell Harris was even seeming die worthy nowadays.  
  
Buffy looked up at her boyfriend...yes, boyfriend suited him, amazingly.He loved her, Alex and Dawn. Dawn! She turned her stare to her youngest sister. Dawn was happily dancing in close quaters with Xander, her best- friend aside from Willow. Willow was in ectasy dancing with Tara. Everyone was happy but Anya who had started to more or less live in the shop. Well Xander and her WILL get back together. I know it.  
  
Kat was extremly happy with the fact that Nall and herself were an item. She had crushed on him forever it seemed. And the fact that Spike actually let her go out with his best-friend was an added bonus. Kat looked over at Spike dancing happily with the Slayer. She had never seen him so happy.It seemed so strange a Slayer dating a vampire. Well whatever tickled his fancy. Kat never thought she would be happy with Spike living 10 steps behind her but it just worked. Alex had her family, Andreia had the crew. Nall had Spike and herself along with Alex and Andreia.The family just fit and Kat didn't want to ever leave.  
  
Nall smiled as he felt Kat's hair tickle his ear. He was happy. He had crushed on Kat forever and couldn't believe Spike had let him date his cousin. Nall looked over at Spike happy with Buffy. Everything was good, a sure fire way to attract bad luck. But Nall couldn't help but be happy. Alex was finally with her family that Killer had joined. The Lesbian Wiccas were awesome. Nall wanted to stay.  
  
Nall and Kat pulled away to kiss as did Willow & Tara and Buffy & Spike. Everyone was smiling as they headed to the bar for drinks. END~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
